


That one time vampire fic thie writes from Discord...

by thiective



Series: Discord Prompts... [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Eventual Vamp!KaiShin, M/M, attempted humour, non-connected chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: In which Pandora turns Kaito into a vampire, old-school vampire and all, and starts raiding blood banks. Shinichi finds himself in a new level of ridiculous.





	1. In Which Shinichi offers Kid Blood...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some myths of weaknesses for vampires and actual disease that mimics some people looking like vampires, with a bit of facts thrown in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which to stop Kid stealing blood from the blood bank, Shinichi offers him his blood.

"....you're a vampire." Shinichi said as if he wants to sit down. Finding out is one thing, confirming was another.

"Tantei-kun?" Kid asks a little concern.

"I'm fine, let me just get my bearings." Shinichi said as he rubbed his eyelids. He heaves a sigh, contemplating for a few more minutes before finally deciding. He unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt before sliding the collar away from his neck.

"This is what you want, right? Blood." Shinichi said, and Kid stills and feels conflicted.

"There is a difference between being reckless and harming a civilian, I do not cross that line Tantei-kun!" Kid said as he thinned his lips, he can hear the blood pumping like a siren in the teen detective. Shinichi snorted.

"I'm volunteering, that's a difference. You don't have to steal any more blood from the blood bank." Shinichi said, and Kid with a stuttering breath before strides over and licks the neck tentatively.

"You are so reckless, Tantei-kun, but then again, that's why I've always regarded you as an equal rival." Kid said, then he scrapes his fangs over a patch of skin before he plunges his fangs and he can feel the detective stiffens at the bite. Hot, metallic blood flows deliciously into his mouth, sings sweet relief to his thirst. He takes a few mouthfuls before moving away, licking the wound closed.


	2. In Which Kaito still remembers how Shinichi's blood tasted...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm blood lingers on his tongue, it's also one of the reasons as to why he prefers blood bags over actual living human blood.

This has become a problem if one could call that. He is in deep trouble as he rests his face into the gloves hands he had yet to take off after the recent heist. The taste of Kudo Shinichi's blood lingers on his tongue, addicting, hot and deliciously sweet and Kaito groans in frustration. This is the very reason as to why he steals blood packs from the blood banks nowadays. He sighs, the scent of blood is coyly alluring and Kaito has to wonder as to why he had given into Kudo's offer in drinking his blood when he has no trouble in denying himself of trying to take other blood. 

That one incident with Akako had left a cold shiver down his spine, remembering the predatory look in her eyes and licking her lips at finding out about his true self. That, he doesn't want to revisit. Anytime in the future for that matter. Still, though, he wonders as to why he allowed himself to feed off his rival. A doorbell rings in his house, he shook himself out of those thoughts for now. Focusing on greeting the guest behind his door and he _freezes_ as a familiar scent wafts through the edge of the door. Vampire senses, as Kaito initially discovers, are more enhanced than humans. Sight, taste, hear, smell, all those four senses have increased. His strength, unfortunately, enhanced as well, and he has to go around being careful of his grip whenever he holds something or grasps someone. 

Withholding a pitiful whimper, Kaito hesitantly opens the door. There, in a warm jacket, and looking very well despite having blood taken from him earlier, stood Kudo Shinichi. Said teen detective aims a mildly annoyed look at him. 

"Well, aren't you going to let me in? I have some things I need to discuss with you, especially with the _arrangement_ we've made yesterday." Shinichi said with a drawling tone, and Kaito closes his eyes before he nods, opening the door a little wider for Shinichi to come in. Though Kaito admits, with reluctant curiosity, he wonders as to _how_ Kudo finds him so fast.


	3. In Which Shinichi Discovers Kaito's Weakness Despite How Ridiculous it Sounds...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all things the magician thief can be afraid of, it's not what normal story book vampires actually are scared about...

“...let me get this straight, you’ve been hunting down this particular jewel that’s been said to cry tears of immortality.” Shinichi said as he tries not to show how incredulous it sounds but failing. Kaito snorts wryly.

“It’s hidden in another jewel and turns red under a full moon.” Kaito said amusedly.

“You’ve found it and it turns you into a vampire. Making you nocturnal and your source of nutrition is blood. Human blood.” Shinichi said, slowly digesting everything despite the science and logic within him is stumped and tries to argue against it. Except, there’s a living proof in front of him.

“That’s right. I’ve been trying to find ways to destroy it so no one can misuse it.” Kaito chirped helpfully and Shinichi aims a deadpan stare at him.

“You don’t shy away from garlic despite it makes your nose itch, the sun is too bright, it hurts your eyes and burns your skin. Mirrors are something that you haven’t tried yet, crossing over water is something you don’t want to do because despite being an overall daredevil, you are afraid of fishes?” Ok, forget about not trying, Shinichi mused, he’ll just be incredulous anyway for now.

A full body shiver, the phantom thief’s face turn to a grimace. “Please do not mention that _word_.” He hissed at the last word, and Shinichi blinked and he has to withhold a sadistic chuckle.

Of all things, he never thought fishes to be the poison to ward off Kid’s sticky fingers. Shinichi isn’t a sadistic person to use that fact for petty uses. Well, not _too_ sadistic that is.


	4. In Which Kid Decides to Show off His New Abilities at his Heist...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid decides to use his newfound agility on the task force, the agility itself is impossible for a normal human to achieve...

Is it possible for the Kid to become faster? One of the task force members absently wonders as the magician thief dodges and evading swipe when every member tries to make a swipe on the thief.

Apparently, it’s quite possible, because as soon as one of the members trying to catch the thief, said magician thief just _dances_ away from their grasp and teleports to the other side. Quite literally in fact.

“Kid! God _damn it_! Stay still so I can throw your white ass into jail!” Nakamori-keibu roared at the thief, and Kid snickers as he stands on the edge of the roof building.

“Mm, I have to turn down that offer. Unfortunately, this is not the heist jewel I’ve been looking for, but thank you very much in participating! See you in the next full moon, keibu!” Kid said, then what comes next defies the laws of physics or quite possibly, break some of the policemen’s mind as Kid jumps to an adjacent building that’s a few meters wide no normal human can do and lands perfectly in a crouch. The thief smiles cheekily at the news helicopter above him with a wave.

“Please do not follow what I just did, kids. Most of the stunts I’ve done are purely professional.” Kid said to the camera, disappearing at the with a pink smoke bomb. 

* * *

At home, Shinichi watches the news about Kid’s latest heist before facepalming with a groan on his lips.

“He’s showing off again.”


	5. In Which Shinichi Tries to Take Advantage of Kaito's vampire abilities...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire senses are said to be more enhanced than humans, Shinichi having realizes that, wants to take advantage of it.

“So all your senses are enhanced more than a human’s?” Shinichi asks and Kaito grins.

“What gave that away?” Shinichi gives him a deadpanned look, knowing that the thief is playing around.

“You jumping over a bridge to reach the port,” Shinichi said sarcastically. “of course not, it’s from yesterday’s Kid heist.”

“Ah, so you were watching?” Kaito, if not preens at this, pleased to hear about it. Shinichi ignores it blithely.

“Since all your senses had been magnified, does that mean you have a better vision, hearing, touch, smell and taste?” Shinichi asks, a little far too curious that it misses the thief’s radar.

“Yup.” Kaito chirps, and Shinichi contemplates on that fact with a hum.

“If that’s the case, does this mean you can smell blood from miles away?” The detective asks curiously. That made Kaito wary.

“Only if it’s nearby, yes.” The thief slowly answers, and the detective has this gleam in his eyes that Kaito registers and shivers.

“No.” The thief said firmly.

“Why not? It’ll throw Hakuba-san off.” The thief, as tempting as that offer is, put his foot down.

“No, you are not using me as a bloodhound.” The thief said with a pout. Shinichi snickers.


	6. In Which there are Two Detectives and One Thief at a double homicide...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito isn't sure what's worse, a freshly dead body or a decomposing one that's two day's old?

As much as it's bizarre as Kuroba asking to be let in since as far as Shinichi could remember that the thief has no trouble in trespassing, it's not even _close_ to how some people think with confidence about murdering in front of two intelligent teenage detectives and one phantom thief. All three of them have a particular disliking for murderers.

Then again, as Shinichi mused, maybe Hattori visiting Beika might have something to do with the chances of people falling like flies in front of them. Kuroba's face turns green, not even the famed poker face of the thief can fake the reaction of a sickly sweet scent of a dead body two days old and decomposing. The Heisei Holmes couldn't help but winced since the vampire thief's senses are much higher than an average person, and he sincerely doesn't want to know how strong a dead body _smells_ like to the vampire.

"Kuroba, you ok?" Hattori asks, and Kuroba takes a stuttering breath before trying to regain his usual mask on his face, except taking a breath seems to be a bad idea at the moment.

"I'm fine," Kuroba said with a grimace. "I don't think I can look at some food for a while." Shinichi sighs before patting the thief on his back.

"Want to go back to the original crime scene? It should smell less sweet." Shinichi offers, and Kuroba squeezes his eyes shut. Going back to the other crime scene might be a good idea if he could restrain the urge to feed.

"No, I'm good," Kuroba said, restraining the urge to wear a gas mask he sometimes uses on heists. "It's just that there's another sickly sweet scent here." Shinichi blinks before narrowing his eyes at the thief's answer.

"How _sweet_ are we talking about? Is it sickly sweet like cheap perfume or sweet like perfume for a house?" Shinichi asks, and Hattori gives Shinichi a raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Kudo, Kuroba isn't a dog-" Although Hattori is right about that, Kuroba isn't a normal human.

"Sickly _sweet_ like a cheap perfume, but the scent doesn't appear to be going outside of this room. As if it's still here, but hasn't left yet." Kuroba answered, and Hattori looks at Kuroba astonished, while Shinichi hums over the new information.

"Then can you see if that scent is similar in the cars parked outside?" Shinichi asks, curious, and Kuroba frowns at this.

"I'll have to do a quick check around the area. It's quite possible that they might have touched something." Kuroba said, trying to connect the line of thoughts that his favorite critic is thinking. Shinichi nods at this.

“Do it.” Kuroba nods and leaves the two detectives alone. Hattori switches his astonished look to Shinichi.

“What the hell? Is he a dog now or something?” Hattori asks with bewilderment, and Shinichi shrugs.

“Or something.” Hattori takes a few moments of silence, trying to process this new information.

“How offended do ya think he’ll be if I said ‘woof’ to him?” Hattori asks absently, and Shinichi blinks before a mischievous gleam enters his eyes.

“I haven’t tried, so who knows.” Hattori blinks at his Beika counterpart’s answer.

* * *

When Kaito comes back, had done a thorough search around the area and finding out the scent was due to a condition of the suspect’s body odor, he was about to report to Kudo when he is met with Hattori’s amused stare.

“Woof.” Confuse came first, a second later is a feeling of incredulous before a sense of his feathers being ruffled overtakes it.

“Kudo! I thought we said no dog jokes! I am not a bloodhound!” Kaito said, very offended about that. Kudo smirks at him, amused.

“I’ve never made any promises. Think of it as payback for using _that_ on me when _I_ was seven.” Kudo said, and Kaito gives him a hesitant grin, remembering the time when Kaito had used a taser on Conan.

“You are still holding _that_ over me?” Kudo’s smirk widens at his question, and Kaito’s feels a shiver crawling down his spine.

“Among many _other_ things," Kudo said mischievously, and Kaito wonders if something is wrong with him when a passing thought goes through his mind of thinking that Tantei-kun’s smirk is very attractive on him.


End file.
